


Control Of Everything

by seratonation



Series: Family is Relative [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Super-Family, Super-Husbands, Tumblrs Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is overprotective of baby Peter, but babies tend to do unexpected things. Or the fic where Steve and Tony adopt baby Peter Parker but think he's a normal baby (they're wrong).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control Of Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really enjoying the super-family posts on tumblr. This particular fic came from [this post here](http://mandylasers.tumblr.com/post/24020095324/in-which-baby-peter-is-afraid-of-flying-and-the) by [mandylasers](http://mandylasers.tumblr.com). 
> 
> I've ignored the time line so this would work, just go with it. The title comes from the Empires song 'Can't Steal Your Heart Away'

Steve was overprotective of Peter. When they first found out they had to look after a baby, he’d gone around the house baby proofing everything. The kid could barely hold his head up on his own but Steve said that before they knew it he’d be getting into the fridge and the cupboards. 

“I just want to be prepared,” he’d said, kissed Tony on the top of the head, and gone off to secure the books to the wall with elastic. 

Now that Peter could crawl, though, he was grateful. With a baby on their hands they would not have had enough time to run around after him and also put locks on everything. 

Of course, now that Peter has figured out how to escape from his crib, it was only a matter of time before he found his way into everything he could get his hands on. 

“The living room, sir,” Jarvis said before Tony could ask.

He caught Peter crawling as fast as his four limbs could carry him towards the kitchen. Tony bent and picked him up before he could get anywhere near it. 

“Got you, you little monkey,” he said, “I know what you were going to do, you were going to get into the pots and pans and make a big racket. You know how daddy gets upset when you get past all his baby proofing.” 

Peter giggled and put his hand in his mouth, drooling all over his sleeve. “You know, you’re pretty smart for a baby,” Tony said, moving towards Peter’s room again, “I’ll show you my workshop when you’re older, maybe you can build things too, or maybe you’ll be an artist like your other dad, and help people in trouble.” Tony hesitated, “my job’s more fun though, don't tell your dad I said that. Do you know? He thinks that you’d be afraid of flying?” Peter gurgled a nonsensical reply and then smiled.

He tossed Peter into the air and caught him. Peter was delighted, so Tony did it again, but instead of coming down again, Peter throw his hands out and something shot out from his arms, clinging to the ceiling and swinging Peter up with it till he was upside down, on all fours, on the ceiling. 

“Oh my God, what was that?” Tony said, “Peter, Peter baby, come down to daddy now.”

Peter grinned and shook his head. “No!”

“Peter, it’s not safe for you up there,” Tony said, holding his arms out under Peter, “Jarvis do something!” 

Of course, that’s when Steve gets home. “Tony, I’m ho- What did you do?” 

“Nothing!” Tony said, not daring to take his eyes off Peter, “We were playing and these things shot out and now he’s up there and he won’t come down!”

“Were you tossing him in the air again?” Steve said.

“Now’s not the time to point fingers,” he said, “help me get him down or Fury will blow a gasket.”

“Fury?” Steve said, and Tony can hear the eyeroll even if he couldn't see it, “you’re worried about Fury?”

He heard Steve move into the kitchen before he could reply and was back a moment later with a chair. He climbed onto it, using Tony’s shoulder to steady himself. “Peter, it’s time to come down now.”

“Daddy!” Peter said, and allowed himself to be pulled off the wall and into Steve’s arms. Steve held him close and climbed down again. 

“Oh sure,” Tony said, his voice breaking with relief, “I get nonsense gurgles and he gets to be daddy.”

He could feel his knees going weak, but luckily Steve put his free arm around Tony so he could lean on him. “Hey, shhh, it’s okay, he’s alright.”

“I know, I’m fine,” he said, but couldn’t pull himself away, stroking Peter’s hair instead, “we’re never playing that game again.” 

“Honestly, that is not what I was worried about when I mentioned it,” Steve said, glancing at the ceiling. 

“I think S.H.I.E.L.D owe us an explanation, don’t you?” he said. 

“Yes,” Steve said, “but maybe after you’ve had a sit down and some tea.”

This time he didn’t object as he was maneuvered into a chair and handed Peter. “I guess you were never going to be normal growing up with us,” he told the baby as Steve moved into the kitchen.

“No!” Peter said and giggled again.


End file.
